Fazbear Tales: Games, Prizes, Senseless Killing
This is the third episode in a series of stories by ShadicFazbear. I suggest you read the first 2 episodes (in the "Fazbear Tales" category) before this one. This episode is from the Marionette's perspective. Story I felt a surge of power rush through me as I was turned on for the first time. I stood up, and got out of my gift box. The first thing I saw was a band of 5 animatronics - Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Balloon Boy - or BB for short. However, they were in a different room, separated from this one by merely a window. They had not been turned on yet - I was the first. I thought I heard them turning on, but nothing happened. It seemed to come from behind me. Was it the old animatronics? I knew them quite well, but why would they activate now? I looked behind me. The first thing that caught my eye was old Bonnie's face - or lack thereof, as his bare endoskeleton face was showing. Chica's jaw was completely unhinged, and Freddy's head was bent at weird angles. Foxy's suit was tattered beyond belief, and he looked remarkably different from the new Foxy, who was white and pink. The old Foxy was a dark, red-like shade of orange. Typical for a fox. The old animatronics then introduced themselves. "I'm the Puppet Master, but you can call me the Marionette," I told them. They didn't recognize me at all, and wondered what was going on. They seemed awfully human-like. I would have just assumed that they were ahead of their time, but there was this weird, human quality to them. I left them to by themselves for a bit, while I went over to the other room to manually activate the new animatronics. I made sure the window was closed before hitting the switch. "I may be here a while..." I thought to myself as they slowly activated. The first to activate was BB, who jumped up and down with joy. "Hi there! I'm Balloon Boy! Would you like some balloons?" he said cheerily. Next up was Toy Bonnie, who played a riff on his guitar. Then Toy Chica, who went around, exploring the room. Finally, there was Toy Freddy, who fistbumped the air with excitement. They all wanted to see the rest of the pizzeria - it was midnight, after all. However, before showing them around, I went to get the old animatronics. The Toys' jaws dropped as they saw their predecessors. Not so much that they were replacing them (they already knew that), but the absurd state of disrepair they were in. They talked for a bit, and I overheard a few words. "...murdered...missing children...taken over...purple man... revenge..." I couldn't possibly understamd what they meant. But at the mention of a child named "Hamada", Old Bonnie stamped the ground, and a spark of electricity went into the other room. Then, as soon as the name "Claudia" was mentioned, Chica punched a hole in the wall. Were the animatronics somehow related? At the mention of "Ellen", Freddy did a backflip and sliced his foot through the ceiling. Then, "Bailey" was mentioned, and Foxy sliced a wire in half with his hook. Then, Elijah was mentioned. He seemed to have a strange familiarity to me. But before I could say anything, I leaped through the roof impulsively. I caught sight of a spare suit in the other room. It was shaped like Freddy's, but it was a bright shade of golden. It was hanging from a hook - but then, a random endoskeleton walked into the room. Since that's against the rules here, Bonnie, who seemed to be the most aggressive of the group, leaped out and stuffed it into the suit. But there were no eyes, still. The new animatronic walked in, and several sparks of electricity went through him. He had this demonic, double-voice tone to him, and apparently, his name was "Golden Freddy". Eventually, Freddy mentioned a man named Vincent, and Golden Freddy nearly exploded. I decided to show them all around the new pizzeria. I got up, and left the room. The animatronics followed. The place was in brand new condition, walls and floors almost sparkling and everything ready to go for the first day tomorrow. The door we came out of was labeled "Parts and Service", and the hallway in front of us seemed to stretch infinitely. There were 2 doors on each side of the hallway, each one leading to a party room. We walked into Party Room 3, and went straight through it to the Show Stage. The dining area in front of us was immense, rows of tables lined across the area and the stage itself looking 100% show-ready. The new Freddy, Bonnie and Chica got up onto the Show Stage to have a look around. Mangle leaped into the Kids' Cove, Balloon Boy went to the Game Area, the old animatronics went back to the Parts/Service room, and I went to the Prize Corner. Bonnie came to the Prize Corner a few minutes later to give me my gift box. I thanked Bonnie and placed it right next to the counter. I noticed a small, wind-up music box on the counter. I decided to give it a wind, and immediately felt drowsy. I quickly used my last bit of energy to unwind it manually, and then Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica and Toy Freddy played their first song as a test run of their stuff. After realizing there was nothing else to do, I wound up the music box. It seemed to disable automatically at 6:00 AM, as when I woke up, people of all ages came flooding into the building. A few weeks later, it was midday and the place was super busy. Things had been slowly getting more unusual, though, as I did seem to notice. But today, I saw Golden Freddy - or his suit, anyway - leading 5 children into a backstage room. They entered the room, and a few minutes later, he came out - no children. As soon as I saw him, I was immediately knocked out cold. I woke up at midnight, only to hear that blasted music box again. It didn't work on me now, but I had learned to only ever come out if the music stopped. I heard a distant voice speak of an investigation going on in the pizzeria - but I immediately noticed something different about myself. This new feeling was just so weird and unfamiliar to me. Maybe it had something to do with yesterday? But 3 days later - on November 14, 1987 - the strangest and most horrific thing happened. Next EpisodeCategory:Fazbear TalesCategory:Stories Coming Soon! Category:Stories Category:Fazbear Tales